Under the Full Moon
by b00ksandcleverness
Summary: High school, young love, and supernatural creatures. Throw those three together, and you're bound to have an adventure. (Sarah/Tony/Cosima/Delphine)


Pairing: PunkBrophine (Sarah/Tony/Cosima/Delphine)

**A.N**: This story contains sexual situations, polyamorous relationships, heterosexual and homosexual relationships, supernatural creatures, magic, creepy villains and general shenanigans. If anyone has a problem with that, please leave.

**A.N. 2:** A brilliantly evil (or is it evilly brilliant?) collaboration between myself (B00ksandCleverness) and Cosima-Sawicki (AKA JasperWhiteWolf) as part of CleverWolf Productions(™). This began as a simple headcannon about a High School!PunkBrophine AU that blew up into over 10 pages of headcannons and backstories (and it's still growing) of supernatural creatures, creepy villains and shenanigans between the most perfect little shits on television. Enjoy.

**Warnings for the chapter:** We know nothing of Basketball. All mistakes we blame on Wikipedia and utter lack of caring.

* * *

Chapter 1: Games

There were 10 seconds left on the clock. Sweat was rolling down her face and soaking her jersey, and she was gasping for air, but as she dribbled up the court, she saw her opening. She knew she could make the shot; she had a clear path and it would be a perfect three-pointer to win them the game.

"Yo! Cormier, pass the ball!" She knew she could make the shot, but she also knew that if she didn't pass the ball, her life in school for the next few weeks would be absolute hell. Still she hesitated. "Pass! I'm open!" Dribbling once more, she pivoted on her toe and passed the ball to Paul, their captain, and watched as he made his way up the court.

It _swished_ cleanly through the net and seconds later the buzzer sounded ending the game. Paul's shot had been a two pointer instead of her perfect three, but it was enough to break the tie and win them the game.

As the rest of the team gathered around to slap each other's backs, Delphine stood slightly off to the side, hands on her hips and head tilted back as she caught her breath. She opened her eyes and caught her group of friends waving wildly at her and she smiled and gave a shy wave back before the coach called them over to congratulate them and then send them off to the showers.

Maeson-Fawcett High School was one of the few schools in the US to have a strict co-ed policy, meaning that there weren't separate sports teams for girls and boys, and coaching was co-ed as well to make sure that both sexes got a fair ruling at tryouts. Unfortunately, not too many girls at MFHS were tall enough or interested enough in Basketball, meaning that Delphine was one of two girls on the team. You would think that this fact would endear the two girls to each other, but that was hardly the case.

Rachel Duncan was the epitome of everything Delphine hated, and it seemed that the same was true of the reverse. Rachel and Paul were usually joined at the hip, though they seemed to hate each other just as much as they hated other people. It was for this reason that Delphine _never_ showered in the school gym; Rachel enjoyed her space, and she had claimed the entire school as hers.

Delphine was hoping to make it into the locker room to gather her things before any of the rest of the team - specifically Paul or Rachel - came through the hallway. She had no such luck.

"Cormier!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, stopping where she was and turning towards Paul's shout.

"What was that out there, huh?" He asked with a cruel look in his eyes and sneer on his lips, "You nearly cost us the game!" He shoved her shoulder roughly, causing her to stumble and slam into the wall as the rest of the team chuckled. "Next time," Paul breathed, getting right up into her face, "pass the damn ball when I tell you. Got it?" She nodded, looking down and shrinking in upon herself. She did not like Paul being so close to her, and she could hear Rachel's cold voice behind him.

"Paul, come. Now."

She relaxed slightly as she felt him move further away from her, and waited for the rest of the team to pass before she hurried on. Pausing to check for the sound of the shower running, she dashed into the girls' locker room and grabbed her schoolbag before running back out again.

* * *

When Delphine emerged from the gym's hallway, she was accosted by a tiny bullet slamming into her body and gripping her in a bear hug. She laughed as she recognized the form of Cosima Niehaus.

"You were hella awesome out there, dude!" Cosima pulled back from the hug and gave her a brilliant grin. Del smiled and gave her another quick hug as her other two friends, Tony Sawicki and Sarah Manning, strolled up behind Cosima.

"Thank you, cherie." Delphine had only moved to California seven years ago, and still used her native language, French, quite often. Cosima often told her that she found her accent adorable, which always made Delphine blush and straighten up with pride. She made sure that she maintained her accent just for that.

Tony and Sarah had reached them by now, both with shit eating eating grins that faded slightly as they caught the look on Del's face.

"Hey Blondie," Tony took Cosima's place and gave her a bear hug, lifting her up and spinning her around making Delphine laugh and swat playfully at his shoulder. "You were great out there!" He placed her gently back on the ground, only for her to get swept into another hug by Sarah, who placed a few kisses on her cheek. "Hey, Del, you're shakin'. What's wrong?" Sarah's concern was evident in her eyes, and Delphine could feel the other two's eyes on her, and she felt loved and cared for.

"It's nothing." She waved her hand dismissively, not wanting to get Sarah or Tony involved; god knows those two didn't need anymore trouble on their record, and she knew if she told them about the bullying she received in the locker rooms they would do something against school policy to defend her. "Just adrenaline, _j'suppose_." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Del…"

She was interrupted by the rest of the team emerging from the hallway, hooting and cheering and being rowdy teenagers. "Hey look! It's the freak squad! Yo, Cormier, maybe you can ask your little girlfriends to play for you; our game might improve!" Delphine had to grab Tony's arm to keep him from lunging at Paul. The mob laughed and strolled off, leaving the three friends looking at Delphine expectantly.

"So, perhaps they were being a little...nasty tonight. It is nothing unusual."

Sarah and Tony both scoffed simultaneously. "Yeah." Began Sarah, followed up by Tony's "That's the problem, Blondie. They shouldn't bully anyone, let alone their own team member. Y'know, if they actually listened to you, we might actually win more games. I couldn't believe Paul made you pass to him - you had a perfect shot at that three-pointer." Delphine's smile grew as her three friends ragged on and insulted the rest of her team as they headed towards the parking lot.

It was a ritual that after every game, Delphine would run home to shower and change, and then meet the other three at the park near her house to picnic for a few hours. There was a small hill at the park, on top of which there was a fire-pit where they could roast marshmallows or anything else they could fit on a roasting stick. California weather was rarely against them, so unless it was pouring rain, they met there after every game, and often most other nights during the week. It was a place they could escape their family, and most kids from school avoided the park because of nasty rumours about the place, so they were safe.

Once they'd reached their cars, Delphine promised to meet them within 20 minutes, and set off for her house. Cosima was relegated to the back of Sarah's car, because no one trusted her to drive any type of vehicle with wheels, despite the fact that she had somehow managed to trick the DMV into giving her a license. Sarah and Tony strongly suspected that she'd dug up some dirt on the tester and blackmailed the poor soul, but as they had no proof the best they could do was to never let her sit in the driver's seat; it was just safer for everyone inside and outside the car.

The colder winter air surrounded them as they stoked their fire and laid out their blankets and food supplies. Cosima was, somewhat worryingly, the best at starting fires out of the three of them, so while she did that, Sarah pulled Tony off to the side with the pretense of needing help with blankets.

"We've gotta teach those other jocks a lesson, T." She spoke in a low voice so as not to alert Cosima. "She's being pushed around by those…fucking rubbish bins, and she can't defend herself against all of them, especially not that Duncan bitch." Delphine was clumsy and quiet; she enjoyed science and was incredibly smart, making her a huge target for bullies

Tony's grin was cruel. "Yeah I know, babe. But now's not the time. If Cos hears us, she's gonna want to get in on it." No more was said between them as they set out the food and spread the blankets.

* * *

Delphine arrived soon after, a beanie over her still damp hair, and a second one for Cosima because she always forgot hers and no matter what she said her head got cold in the winter even with her copious amounts of thick black hair. As she jogged up the hill, she could hear her friends joking with each other and saw Tony chasing the two girls when she'd reached the top.

She had been so lucky to find them when she first arrived; she'd sat next to Cosima in first period AP Biology on her first day, and from there - and a completely butchered but utterly adorable 'echanteé' on Cosima's part - Cosima had stuck fast to her side, introducing her to Sarah and Tony who'd readily accepted her. She cared deeply for them all, perhaps a bit too deeply if truth be told, and she cherished their presence in her life, because she knew that they would always care for her and be there for her come hell or high water.

They were a rag-tag bunch, with Sarah being a bit of a rebel on the football team, Tony with his rough exterior but talent in art, Cosima's genius in science and knack for being considered eclectic, and Delphine herself, a nerdy, french basketball player, they were the target of whispers and sometime bullying attempts. Sarah and Tony were quick to defend the group, which got them into more trouble than they needed, but Delphine and Cosima made sure they stayed up with their grades and kept them out of enough trouble to have them all graduate at the same time, which was only 6 months away.

Delphine was broken out of her thoughts by two laughing girls using her as a Tony-shield. "Del save us! He's trying to tickle us!"

"No!" she gasped in horror, winking at Tony, whose eyes lit up with further mischief. "Well, we can't...have you running away then, can we?!" She swiftly grabbed the two girls in a bear hug and presented them to Tony, who wasted no time in attacking them with deft fingers.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and the smell of woodsmoke and the crispness of the winter air. Delphine forgot all about Paul Dierden and Rachel Duncan for a few hours.


End file.
